Lost Without You
by Tech-Man
Summary: Terra blows up at Beast Boy one day in the school library. Beast Boy finally gets the picture and leaves, but not before writting Terra a note and slipping it in her locker. BBTer, RobStar


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Lost without You**

Beast Boy waited outside of Murakami High School. The bell signaling the beginning of lunch rang. The students began to file by; Beast Boy sat on the second story ledge looking out over the sea of hair looking for that picture perfect blonde girl to walk by. Eventually all of the students filed out of the school. Terra had not been among any of the girls. Deciding that he would not give up that easy Beat Boy reverted back in to his human form and walking in to the school. Not having any clue as to where she could be; Beat Boy started a room by room search.

After five minutes of searching Beat Boy came across the library; passing it up as a place that Terra would not hang around. A flash of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes grabbed his attention. Terra was sitting down at a small table surrounded by books. Beast Boy quietly entered the room and walked up behind Terra; getting a good look at her; without her noticing him.

Leaning down Best Boy got his mouth directly by her ear and whispered "Hey Terra, what's up?"

Terra nearly jumped through her skin at the sudden intrusion of sound in to her quite place. "What the hell are you doing here," she yelled causing the librarian to look over in her direction. "Are you trying to scare me to death," she accused giving Beast Boy a look that could kill.

Beast Boy returned her death glare with one of his infectious smiles and pulled up a seat next to her resting his elbows on the table. "Just thought that I would come to see you," he said trying his best not to wrap her in a hug.

"Well, I don't want to see you," Terra said in a low and venomous voice.

"Come on Ter, I know you have to remember something. And even if you don't then come hang out with me; I am sure you will remember something then," Beast Boy said in a bubbly voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT Terra," Terra yelled standing up and towering over Beast Boy. "I never was Terra. I am NOT Terra. And I will never be Terra," she yelled nearly knocking Beast Boy out of his chair. "How many times am I going to have to tell you this? Now leave me alone," was the final thing Terra yelled as she stormed from the library and in to the girls lock room right down the hall. A single tear formed in the corner of Beast Boy's eye as Terra stormed off.

Beast Boy stared at the space that Terra used to occupy. He had been trying very hard for the past several months to get Terra to remember something; if not everything else at least to remember him. He was desperately in love with her and didn't want to even think of anyone else. But her last outburst had finally driven home the point that she wasn't the girl he was in love with and she didn't want anything to do with him.

Terra sat on one of the benches in the girl's locker room her head hanging in her lap. Tears formed around her eyes as the pain of what she had just done settled in. Terra did remember everything from before she was awoken from stone. She remembered how much fun she had had with the other Titans and the horrible experiences with Slade. But above everything else she remembered how much she cared for Beat Boy and how much his seemed to care for her, but that was why she was could not admit to remembering it all. She didn't want to hurt them anymore than she already had; she didn't want to hurt Beast Boy more than she already had.

Terra continued to sit in the locker room for the remainder of lunch. After she heard the lunch bell ring she headed for her next class. Slowly and very carefully she opened the door to the locker room scanning the hallway for signs of Beast Boy. Terra didn't notice any green changelings walking the hall or any green animals so she decided it was safe to head to class.

Beast Boy decided not to press the issue any more today with Terra he really only had one more thing to say to her any way. Not believing that he could say it to her face he decided to do the next best thing; he wrote her a letter. Beast Boy sat down at one of the tables in the library and reached over to find a scrap piece of paper and pencil and set to work on the letter.

Writing the letter took most of the next hour. After several revisions from long to short from poetic to plain; Beast Boy finally decided on just coming out and telling Terra how he really felt about her. Folding the paper in half Beast Boy headed in the direction of Terra's locker. He slipped the note through the vent flaps and headed out the door for the last time.

Beast Boy arrived back at the tower just in time to catch Robin and Star Fire leaving on one of their dates. After their little adventure in Tokyo the two had decided to make their relationship official. Beast Boy watched as the two love struck teenagers headed out of the double doors leading to the common room. Beast Boy sighed as he walked over and picked up the controller for the game station. After about twenty minutes of playing Beast Boy sighed, "I just can't take this." Before he stood up turned off the game and headed in the direction of his room.

Terra had managed to go through the entire rest of the day with our seeing Beast Boy. Deciding that this was a good sign that he had finally left Terra headed towards her locker to drop off her books. After spending a few moments messing with the ancient combination lock Terra finally managed to get her locker door open; Terra dropped her book and headed off towards the exit doors.

As Terra was pushing open the doors a hand grabbed a hold of her should. Turning around defensively Terra spotted her English teacher Mr. Roff. "I believe that you dropped this," Mr. Roff said handing a folded piece of paper to Terra.

"Thanks," she said as the teacher headed off through the school doors. Terra looked down at the note and both smiled and frowned at the same time. Scribbled in Beast Boys hand writing was her name on the top. Terra opened the note to reveal a note scribbled in the same chicken scratch that Beast Boy calls hand writing.

_My Dearest Terra,_

_Even though you have repeatedly told me that you are not her I will not believe it. I know my Terra has to be in there somewhere and I hope that one day you will remember all the fun we used to have. So to keep with your current wishes I will stop coming here everyday and I will leave you alone from now one. With that said I only have one more thing to say Terra. I love you. You may not believe me or even care, but I just had to at least tell you once how I really feel about you. Hope to see you sometime in the future._

_Eternal Love,_

_Beast Boy_

As Terra read through the note tears began to well up in her eyes. "What did I do,' was all Terra could think as she read the note over and over. Deciding that she just didn't feel like walking Terra summoned a huge bolder and headed off towards the cave that she had been staying at.

The journey from the school to her cave didn't take very long. If Beast Boy needed any proof that she was how she continued to claim she wasn't all he had to do was visit the place they had first met. But after the way she had acted towards him it was likely he wouldn't want anything else to do with her; even if his letter said other wise. Dropping her backpack at the entrance of the cave Terra made her way towards the back of the cave. Using her special gift she erected a wall between here and the rest of the world. Lying down on the ground Terra drifted off in to a restless sleep.

Terra awoke with a jolt; looking down at her watch she half heartedly got out of bed. After grabbing her backpack she headed off towards school. The school day went by as it usually did with one big exception to the norm; Beast Boy did not make an appearance. Terra had spent much of the lunch period looking all over the school for any sign of Beast Boy.

BBBBRRRING

Terra looked up at the bell intruding on her thoughts. Terra sighed having spent her entire lunch looking for him she hadn't even bothered to get her self something to eat. Terra ran over to one of the vending machines and grabbed a coke before heading off towards her next class.

"Hey, I didn't see that green boy following you around today," Terra's friend Lindsey said running up behind Terra.

Terra looked at her friend smiled half heartedly, "Yeah, I guess he finally got the point." Terra laughed as she made for her locker.

Lindsey could see the disappointment evident on Terra's face and decided not to push the issue right now. "Well, are we still on for after school," Lindsey asked opening the locker next to Terra's.

"Yeah, I have nothing else planned," Terra answered shutting her locker and heading off towards class. Terra met up with Lindsey after school and headed off towards the mall. The two friends headed straight for the food court to buy some real food before going shopping.

Terra headed over towards the pizza place when a familiar voice grabbed her attention. Turning around Terra spotted Robin and Star Fire sitting at a table with their backs turned towards her. Looking around she spotted the rest of the Titans littered throughout the food court.

Beast Boy had just grabbed his food for the veggie place and had turned around to head over towards the table they had selected. Blue met green from across the food court; Beast Boy smiled and looked away from her eyes. Beast boy headed over towards the table and sat down in front of Robin not even bothering to look up.

Terra looked around for her friend; she headed over to where she was ordering. "Hey Lindsey, why don't we go shopping and then we'll eat," Terra said a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure, what ever you want," Lindsey said. The two of them headed off in the direction of the clothing stores.

Several days had passed before Beast Boy would even mention the fact that he had seen Terra at the mall. Cyborg just ribbed him and Star Fire wanted to know why he hadn't bothered to go over and talk to her. After several separate interrogation sessions he finally told the story to the other Titans. The Titans left Beast Boy alone after that; trying to not rub it in.

**Several Days Later**

Beast Boy spend the next several hours playing Hyper Monkeys on single player before Cyborg came out of the garage long enough to notice him playing. "Yo BB, time to get your butt whopped," CY proclaimed from the other side of the room jarring Beast Boy out of his own world.

"I would like to see you try," Beast Boy hollered back accepting Cyborg's challenge. So the daily battle for supreme player began. Unknown to the two games a pair of blue eyes. The spy was not last however on a certain empath currently meditating on the roof.

Terra was lost in her own world watching Beast Boy having fun with Cyborg she didn't notice when a black aura engulfed her. Before Terra could say anything she was standing in front of an irritated looking Raven. "What are you doing her," Raven asked in an acidic tone. Terra stared down at her feet and lifted the note up for Raven to see. Raven grabbed the note from Terra hand and read it. Her expression softened as soon as she finished. "So this is the reason he was so gloomy today," Raven asked handing the note back to Terra. Terra just nodded her head.

Terra finally spoke up after a moment of silence, "I though I could just get him to leave me alone, but I love him too. And I want to be around him again and have fun again." Raven just nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, the team has talked it over on several different occasions and you are always welcome back to the team," Raven said, "Just as long as you are not working for Slade again," she added as an after thought. Terra just smiled at Raven. "Well, I guess you better get inside and tell him how you really feel," was all Terra heard before she was pushed through the door and in to Titan's Tower.

Terra headed down the stairs and through the double sliding doors in to the common room. Looking over at the Game Station she was surprised to find it turned off and no sign of Beast Boy anywhere. Turning around Terra came face to face with a mess or Red hair followed by a bone crushing hug. "Terra, my friend, you have returned," Star Fire spoke continuing the hug.

"Hey Star, how are you," Terra managed to choke out as the alien girl finally let her go. Terra then felt a slap on the back from the team's leader. "Hey Robin," Terra said as she straightened her back out.

"So did you finally decide to return," Robin asked eyeing Terra. Star Fire stood beside him nodding her head up in down in a hopeful manner.

"Well, we'll see," Terra answered. "I mainly came here to talk to Beast Boy," Terra said looking around the common room once again.

"Well he is probably in his room," Robin said taking a hold of Star Fire's hand and leading her over to the couch. "I think we are just going to watch some movies. You guys are welcome to join us," Robin said over his shoulder as he pulled Star Fire in to his lap.

Terra turned around and headed off towards Beast Boy's room. Terra walked by her old room and noticed her name plate was still there. Opening the door Terra's breath caught in her throat. The room was exactly like she had left it the night that she left. What surprised her most was the green dog sitting on the bed asleep. Being as quite as she could Terra walked over and sat down in the chair next to Beast Boy. Terra reached a hand over and ran it through his hair. She was secretly hoping to wake him up. Unconsciously, Beast Boy scooted over and laid down in Terra's lap.

It took a few moments before the familiar smell a rose Beast Boy from his slumber. He was completely sure he had finally gone completely crazy. He looked up to see Terra smiling at him. Beast Boy stood up and without a word pressed his lips against hers. Beast Boy melted in to the kiss and relished the soft warm feeling of her lip. After a moment he parted expecting for her to no longer be there to be gone like the hallucination she was. To his surprise and great delight Terra was exactly where she was a moment ago. The only difference being the she now had a huge smile on her face.

"So is that how you say hello," Terra joked as she stood up to wrap Beast Boy up in a hug. He could only stand there and smile as his greatest hope was coming true.

"Are you really here," Beast Boy asked the nervousness evident in his voice; "I thought that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore?"

Terra held up the letter that Beast Boy had written. His eyes scanned the letter and then went back up to hers. "You kind of got my attention with this," she said waving the letter around for dramatic effect. Beast Boy eyed the letter that he had written earlier in the day. "You know you make it very hard for a girl to get over you," Terra said standing up and walking over towards the door.

"Terra, wait, where are you going you can't leave; now that you just got here that is," Beast Boy exclaimed as her ran over towards her.

Terra looked at the heart broken face Beast Boy was giving her. Terra turned around just as Beast Boy reached her; reaching down she captured his hand in hers intertwining their fingers. "No I am not leaving you. Robin and Star Fire invited us to watch a movie with them in the common room," Terra said as she pulled Beast Boy out of the room and down the hall.

Beast Boy and Terra entered a dark common room; the only light present was from the movie playing. "Hey, are you guys in here," Terra said cautiously entering the room. Two heads popped up from the couch an obvious blush on their checks.

"I didn't think you guys would actually join us," Robin said carefully allowing Star Fire to sit up.

"Well, I guess we could always leave," Terra said turning around.

Star Fire zoomed across the space dividing them and grabbed both of their arms. "No, please just us. This could be a… What do you call it," the green eyed alien girl said.

"A double date Star," Robin answered after getting back his normal appearance. The three walked over and took there respective places on the couch. Star Fire was sitting nearly on Robin's lap and Terra was cuddled up next to Beast Boy. "Well, I guess we can just start the movie over again," Robin said picking up the remote and restarting the movie.

The two couples sat in silence enjoying each others company. Beast Boy was having a hard time not smiling as he continued to look in to the two most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

**A/N: I would like to thank ****'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**** for beat reading this fic. I could not have done it without her help. You all know what is coming up next: Please review; flame if you must, but please review.**


End file.
